The Shadow Demon
by LexyLuvsWritings101
Summary: My name is Alexandra Blaze. My life has been filled with nothing but sadness. All because I'm a freak. I can't take it. I feel like giving up: losing my family to the demon Captain Damien, I would've joined them with Death. It sounded inviting, but it all changed when I was found. Found by the Straw Hat Pirates, and now . . . I'm out for revenge. Disclaimer: DON'T own One Piece
1. Chapter 1

(_**Disclaimer**__- I DO NOT own One Piece or any One Piece characters except for story plot and OC's)_

* * *

I wasn't looking for trouble. Trouble just seemed to follow me and ruin my life since I took my first breath on Earth. Oh, my name. My name is Alexandra Blaze, and this story I'm about to tell you is real. It's my story.

* * *

Ever since I could remember, some said ever since I was born, I was a freak, well, I looked like one. Born with vibrant red hair, one ocean blue eye, one forest green eye, and born with only one arm (my left arm), I did look like an exhibit for a freak show, some bug examined under a microscope, I felt vulnerable, I felt naked under their gaze, I felt alone, discriminated. I felt hated by my peers.

My parents had a different opinion.

They had stood by me, defended me, loved me.

Accepted me.

Sadly, 2 years since I was born, my mother was taken by Death when she passed away from pneumonia. I was depressed at the time (still am today), but at the same, twisted, way, I was slightly glad. I was sure I would've fallen deeper into the pit of depression if I had actually known her, but it would at least be helpful if I had known her name, or what she looked like. There were no signs of pictures of her on the walls, or in photo albums, but I never complained. Once I mentioned her, Father would excuse himself, and sit on the white swinging bench for as long as he could, starring out at the view of the ocean. His face would be devoid of emotion, but his bright blue eyes would hold an immense pain and sadness that I probably will never understand.

Father: there are many great, remarkable things I could say about him. He's the only family I know, possibly the only family member I have left, my only support in the cruel world, one of the few friends I have.

The only reason I'm still choosing to live.

Without him, I would wander down a dark, constant road of discrimination, hatred, and sadness. I would be continuously feel confused, misunderstood;

Sad.

His name (I forgot to mention) is Abraham Blaze, not only known as the wisest, kindest man throughout the old, tired town of Metal City, but also the most famous blacksmith throughout the Grand Line. He could make any weapon his imagination could think of, from the usual but elegant daggers and katanas to exotic weapons such as scythes and chain sickles.

I remember when my father was creating a different, ingenious creation upon request from a woman, a woman that I would forever remember and hope to meet again.

Isis Marigold.

I was 6 at the time, and it was a weekend from school; therefore, I was able to work with Father, even though I wasn't much help in a wheelchair (having no legs or right arm is hard work). So, while Father and all of his workers went to the docks to collect the shipment of materials he recently bought, he left me with Isamu's son, Isao, to watch over me.

Isamu was Father's best friend, and one of my closest friends, I even consider him an uncle. His white bangs would always fall in front of his violet eyes, and his pale hands would always be covered with soot when he helps create the weapons my father makes. He was very tall and lanky, a head taller, but thinner than my father, who has average height, but a muscular build.

Isao was different.

While Isamu was usually light-hearted, care-free, and always found with a huge smile on his face, Isao was colder, reserved, older than me by 8 months, and always looked as if he wanted to kill everyone in the room, he didn't even look like his father, shaggy blue hair, dark blue eyes, and tan skin (features he earned from his mother whom I never met), there was only one thing Isao and his dad had in common.

They both thought of me as a friend.

Isao was my only friend in school, my only protection from the mean bullies, who made fun of me for my looks because their parents do. When a kid called me names, Isao was there to shove the kids face into the dirt; when a kid gives me hateful looks, Isao would give them a glare so menacing, if looks could kill, they would be dead by now. Once a boy tried to push me out of my wheelchair . . . let's just say the kid was lucky he only earned 2 black eyes, a sprained wrist, and a broken leg from Isao.

Isao showed me a side of himself that he hid behind his natural scowl: the small, sweet, childish side he had when we were alone; it reminded me of his father, Isamu.

Anyway, I sat in my wheelchair, near the counter, fixing the colorful blanket that covered my stumps where my legs should be, while Isao stood behind the counter, watching me from the corner of his eye. It was quiet between us, but it was comfortable.

"Hey, Alex."

I looked up at Isao. "Yeah?" I replied. He had the same, bored, emotionless expression on his face, but I could read his eyes like a book; he seemed hesitant with his question his gaze shifting away from my eyes as he looked at something that seemed to catch his eye on the counter.

"I need to ask you something." he declared as he hopped over the countertop and landed in front of me. For being 6 in a 1/2 years old, Isao looked like he was 9 years old. "What?" I asked, suspiciously. He shifted in place uncomfortably.

"You wanna make a vow?" Isao asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "It depends, what is it?" He grinned, something he rarely does. "The promise is that once were older, you and I will be together . . . forever."

I stared wide-eyed at Isao, but his eyes were steely and hard, a pink blush covering his cheeks; he was serious. I've never seen Isao like this before. I could feel my heart race, and a heated blush dust my cheeks.

He crouched to my level, and grasped my hand, an intense, unfathomable emotion was evident in his eyes. "I promise you, Alexandra Blaze, I promise I will be with you forever; I would protect you, care for you . . . love you, if you agree to the vow."

I was rendered speechless. It was a bit odd seeing him like this, but it was the sweetest thing I've ever heard Isao say to me. It made my heart race and me blush. Before I could say anything, the bells above the door chimed, signaling a customer had arrived.

We both turned, Isao quickly stood to his full height as a woman I had never seen stroll into the store. The first thing I noticed about the woman was her aura. It was strong, powerful aura that at the same time was mean. I looked up at Isao, who had his natural scowl on his face again, slightly glaring at the woman as he stood slightly in front of me, but I could still see her. She seemed to be 19 years old, had porcelain skin, and was very tall, possibly the same height as Isamu.

She wore an off-the-shoulder black shirt, with sleeves reaching to her elbows. The black shirt reached to the middle of her stomach, wore slightly baggy dark grey jeans with many pockets, and black combat boots. Midnight black hair cascaded to the middle of her back, her bangs framing her oval face. A frown was sewn on her face, as she pulled her black-rimmed, orange glasses off, revealing her sharp blue/grey eyes. I saw her shoot a heated glare at Isao when she met his threatening glare.

He didn't back down.

I rolled my eyes at Isao's overprotectiveness and rudeness as I wheeled as best as I could with my one hand. I rolled in front of Isao, making sure to run over his foot. "Ow!" I ignored his cry of pain as I gazed at the woman. She still had a frown on her face but she seemed shocked when her gaze landed on mine, but her eyes seemed to soften.

"May I help you, ma'am?" I asked politely, giving her a small smile. "Wow, it's rare to find kids with good manners around here." The woman glared at Isao again who moved to stand next to me, and I saw him stick his tongue out at her in response.

"Anyway, is there an Abraham Blaze around? I need to make a request." the woman asked in a bored tone, as if she didn't want to be here. I gazed at her for a moment longer. She looked so cool, I wish I could be like her. "Hello?" the woman snapped her fingers in front of my face, startling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry ma'am, my father will be only a moment." She narrowed her eyes at me, and I couldn't help but narrow mine as well. Her gaze shifted from my eyes, switching back and forth to look into my blue one than green one, then her gaze would shift to my arm stump then to the blanket. "How'd you lose them? Your arm and legs?" was her question.

Isao intervened. "She doesn't have to answer." The black haired woman glared at Isao again. "I didn't ask you now did I?" She turned back to me, expectantly. "Um . . . I never had them in the first place." She seemed to nod her head, and her full lips pursed, as if soaking the information in.

The bells sang again, and coming in was my father and Isamu, sweaty and dirty from carrying the packages of metal that laid in the boxes outside. He smiled at me, until it turned into a questioning expression as he gazed up at the mysterious woman, who in fact was taller than him. "May I help you?"

The woman gave Father a smirk. "You Abraham Blaze?" He narrowed his wise blue eyes at her as he said Yes. "I need to make a request." She reached into one of her many pockets and pulled out a piece of paper, placing it in my father's hand. When he unfolded it and gazed at whatever was written or drawn, I saw the creative spark flash in his eyes, a small smile as he gaze at the woman.

"I think I can arrange that. Isamu, Isao," he turned to his best friend, and the boy. "I need some of the new shipment of metal brought in, and" he turned to me. "I got you a small gift." A huge grin formed on my face as I heard the word 'gift.' "But, you have to wait until I'm done with this woman's request."

I stuck out my bottom lip, pouting. "Fine." As Father jogged out of the store, Isamu patted my wheelchair. "You're going to love it." He said as he went to help Father, followed by a reluctant Isao, leaving me alone with the mysterious woman.

After a long awkward silence, the woman had spoke. "What's your name?" I gazed into her grey/blue eyes, and for an odd reason, I felt a connection form between us. I felt as if I could trust her.

"Alexandra . . . Alexandra Blaze."

She smiled. "Call me Isis. Isis Marigold."

I gave her a small smile in return. "Your name sounds pretty." I saw her smile widen. "Thanks. Yours is pretty cool too." That's when our bond had finally formed.

* * *

Isis and I had formed a friendship that seemed unbreakable during the week Father made her weapon. I had found out many things about her. She was 22 years old, hated school, loved to read, and was actually a pirate captain. Isis said she had just formed the crew, but hadn't found anyone 'strong' enough to join her crew yet, so she was the only one.

Father finished her weapon, and it was really beautiful and elegant but was deadly. Isao and I couldn't help gazing at it's beauty. The weapon were blade fans, the color of her eyes as the design steel blades were silver with intricate swirls on the blades. She even had black holsters strapped on her back to hold her blade fans inside.

But, now, it was time for Isis's departure.

I sat in my wheelchair on the wooden docks, my father holding my wheelchair in place so I won't roll overboard. Isis threw her last bag in the small boat she called her ship. Isis said she would get a bigger one soon once she get's a bigger crew.

Isis turned to me, her sunglasses covering her eyes, and a small sad smile on her face. I felt tears form in my eyes as she looked at my father. "Abraham, you're a good dad; protect her." she said, and he said in response, "I always do." I couldn't help but smile. He did always protect me, but never involved violence.

Then Isis sank to her knees, gazing at me through her orange lenses. We stared at each other for a moment, and I couldn't hold them anymore. Tears flowed down my face like a waterfall; I made sure my bright red bangs covered my eyes. I felt my heart breaking; I didn't want her to leave, but why would she stay? For a crippled child like me?! She has a life full of adventure ahead of her, she'll forget about me sooner or later, but I won't.

The tears kept leaking from my blue and green eyes, and I suddenly felt warmth circle my body. I looked up.

Isis was hugging me.

I slowly wrapped my arm around her shoulder as best as I could, as if it was the last hug I would ever give her. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but was probably a couple of minutes. Isis slowly broke the hug, and I saw something I thought I would never see.

Isis was crying.

Small tears trailed down her oval face. "I'm going to miss you, kid." she had said. She wiped her face of the tears, and she soon reached into one of her pockets, and pulled out something small and shiny. With quick reflexes, she clasped it on my wrist, and I looked at it. It was a black leather bracelet with a silver charm that looked like a compass. I looked at her, and saw she had the same compass charm, but it was a necklace. She won't forget me.

"I don't want you to go." I managed to squeeze out before more tears came out. She grasped my face with both of her hands, making me look at her teary eyes. "We will meet again, Alexandra, don't forget that. No matter how long it takes, we will meet again."

I stopped the tears from flowing, and stared into her eyes once last time.

She hugged me once more, and she whispered something in my ear. "You are going to face a long, and hard journey ahead of you; I can feel it. Just remember: whenever stuck in the dark, look to the light. Never give up, never give in."

She stood up, and hopped into her boat. Isis turned to me one last time. "It's not a 'goodbye forever', Alexandra, it's a 'goodbye for now.'" She opened the sails, and I watched as she slowly sailed away from the docks, and with a small wave, Isis started growing smaller and smaller, the ocean waves carrying her boat away.

I sat on the docks watching until I couldn't see her anymore. The ocean breeze blew into my long, vibrant red hair as my silent tears dripped onto the colorful blanket, but a small smile formed on my face. "

_"I will see you again, Isis."_

"You alright, Al?" I turned to my father, the small smile still on my face. "Yes." His blue eyes held comfort and warmth as he wheeled me off the docks and down the road. "Let's go home, there's a present waiting for you at home."

* * *

This was really difficult to write, but I'm glad I'm done. I'm truly sorry for having to rewrite my story AGAIN! I hope you all will forgive me, and I will try to stay on the story. I DID make some modifications to the story, so bear with me; it will be totally different from the other two stories I wrote.


	2. Chapter 2

(_**Disclaimer**__- I DO NOT own One Piece or any One Piece characters except for story plot and OC's)_

* * *

Lady Luck, for the first time in a long while, had finally shed pity on me, for she had given me something I thought I would never experience again.

Hope.

It had happened the early morning after Isis left Metal City to sail the seas, go on adventures, and form her own crew. Father slowly shook me awake, whispering 'Al, wake up' in my ear. I groggily awoke from a dreamless sleep.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed that I was awake. I was wanting to go to sleep until one word raced through my head:

School.

As quickly as I could with only arm, I abruptly sat up. "Father, I need to-" "No need to worry about school, Al; you're not going." I had thought at the time that he was going to finally save me from the monstrosity called 'school' and homeschool me, but he had said No.

"I'll explain everything later, but now . . ." Father's sentence trailed off as he reached under my bed. I heard crinkling paper as he pulled out the object I've been longing for; the present he promised.

It was a long and wide, rectangular box wrapped up with shiny red wrapping-paper. A shimmering, silver bow sat in the middle, the early sunlight making the sparkles shine like stars. Father set it in front of the stumps where my legs should be, a sudden rush of excitement and sadness washed over me.

I was grateful at the time Father had gotten me a present for no reason, but . . . if I had been really honest with myself back then, the only thing I truly wanted . . . were my arm and legs. As I sit here today, recalling all of my childhood memories, I remembered my thought process: if I had my right arm and legs, I could do things that only seemed to come true in my dreams; I could play with the school kids, I could actually be Father's apprentice, and . . . I could be normal.

I never would've thought that my wish would come true.

I ripped open the red paper to see a large wooden box. I spared a glance at Father, he had a large grin on his face. "Go on." he said before I slowly opened the lid.

What laid inside the box was a slap to the face, it made my mouth drop open, and my eyes fill with tears; I even questioned if I was dreaming.

Nestled inside the box, on top of the protective straw, was a metal arm, and legs.

They were silver and small, they were my size. Screwed to the bicep and forearm of the metal arm had what looked like protective metal plates. It looked so cool. (A/N- Looks like Edward Elric's automail limbs, who's from Fullmetal Alchemist [which I do not own either])

"They're made of titanium, a very light, but very strong metal. It's easy to take apart and clean, which we'll have to do every once in a while-" As Father spewed information about the limbs, I kept staring at them. My heart hammered into my chest, I could hardly process this amazing gift that had sat in front of me. I heard Father stop talking, but I had paid no heed.

With my left hand I slowly reached for the metal arm. My pace was extremely slow, as if one rushed move will make them disappear, and my hand was shaking. When I felt the cool metal against my fingertips, I couldn't help but let the tears spring.

Each happy tear dripped from my eyes to the quilt I was forced to wear to cover my stumps. "This isn't a dream . . ." I heard myself mutter and I felt arms wrap around me. "No it's not, Al, it's real." I heard Father happily say. I let go of the arm, and wrapped my arm around him, crying into his warm chest.

"I love it . . ." I repeated these words as Father's body shook, his laughter wrack his body. "I do too." We pulled away, and we couldn't help but gaze at the stroke of luck Father had found. Then a thought ran through my mind. "What if I grow out of them?" I asked worriedly, as I looked up at Father. He smiled and replied, "You don't need to worry about that."

Accepting that answer, I asked another question. "How do I put them on?" Father's smile had slowly turned to a frown. "That's going to be the hard part." And, indeed, it was the hard part, but I was ready.

* * *

I couldn't stop the blood-curdling scream escape my mouth as Isamu worked on placing metal limbs over my stumps, but it was very painful. It was as if someone was pinching all of my nerves, which was basically what they were doing. It was the only way I could move the limbs; using my nerves electrical pulses to activate the electric motors inside the metal appendages. I never knew what they had done at the time because it sounded too complicated for my 6-year-old mind until I grew older.

It was around dusk when Isamu was halfway done with the operation. I was lying on my light pink bed in my small room wishing for the pain to go away. Luckily, Father and I live on the outskirts of Metal City, so my screams didn't wake any people.

I felt sweat drip off my body from every pore, each nerve pinched caused my body to twitch uncontrollably, forcing Father to hold my body still on my bed. Tears leaked from my mismatched eyes in pain, and I was begging for the pain to stop.

"You're gonna be alright soon, Al." Isao had my head in his lap, he kept whispering more sweet nothings in my ear. His face was in his usual emotionless expression, but his eyes held worry and concern. I could tell Isamu and Father were growing agitated and nervous.

Father kept telling Isamu he was doing certain tasks wrong, and Isamu's replies were 'I got it!' and 'Shut up!'. I felt another scream rip from my throat, and more tears blur my vision. "Please STOP!" I would scream repeatedly. Father had told his best friend to stop once, but Isamu's reply was "It's too late to back out now."

I felt immense pain, but I was also tired, wanting nothing more than to sleep, but the pain kept myself awake. I felt something sharp slowly twist through my skin. "Stop, please! It hurts so much! Daddy!" Isao grasped my flesh hand, which I basically squeezed to death, but he didn't complain.

"You're gonna be alright, Al. Hold on." Isao whispered as he wiped the sweat off of my forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. "We're almost done, Al, just a little longer." I heard Father's voice crack as he said this, and I looked to see him wipe his eyes with his free hand.

I had always thought he had wiped sweat from his eyes, but when I think about it, now, I had realized he had wiped tears away. Knowing this had caused me to feel regret for showing my pain, knowing now that Father had, in some way, felt my pain as well.

I pushed my head back on my pink pillow as I felt another sharp object twist into my skin. Large painful shots of electricity pumped through my nerves. My vision, suddenly, started to blur, and the once bright candle light that lit my bedroom seemed to slowly pulse; seemed to grow dim then pulse bright once again.

My short pants started to slow and the pain started to numb. This didn't go unnoticed by Isao. "No, Al, don't go to sleep." "But, I-I-I'm tired." I managed to mumble. The urge to sleep took over, the last thing I heard was Isao's voice. "Al!"

* * *

I opened my eyes to meet the bright sunlight seep through my windows.

I had to squint for a moment before my sight had returned. I was in my small and neat room, lying under my pink covers. I could hear clinks below, knowing Father was working on another amazing invention in the shop on the first floor below.

I looked over to see Isao. His head laid on the edge of the bed, his arms working as his pillow, and his shoulders slowly moved up and down. His dark blue hair covered his closed eyes, his eyelids hiding his dark blue eyes underneath. I couldn't help but smile. He looked so relaxed. His face didn't hold the protective emotionless expression, he looked . . . vulnerable, innocent.

I stretched before rubbing my eyes with my hands.

Wait.

_Hands?!_

I looked at the amazing discovery. My left flesh hand, and a new, shiny metal right hand. The light had shined down on it like a spotlight, making it gleam. I flexed each metal finger, each appendage working perfectly. "Is this real?"

_**Plink!**_

A wet drop of water landed in the palm of the metal hand as tears ran down my face. Tears of utter joy. I suddenly felt the pad of Isao's thumb caress the tears off my light cheeks. I looked into his dark blue eyes, and saw relief and happiness in their dark depths. I couldn't help but blush at how close our faces were.

"Hey." were his first words that broke the silence and intensity of our close proximity. I giggled, and smile in returned. "Hi."

He gave a small smile. "How are you feeling?" I moved my new metal arm a little bit. Tiny shots of pain traveled through my hand, but other than that . . .

"I'm fine."

Isao nodded his head in response. "You scared me half to death when you fell asleep." Isao stood up and sat on the edge of my bed. I looked down at my hands, feeling bad foor causing Isao, my father, and Isamu distress. "Sorry . . ." He chuckled in response, but it seemed forced. "Oh, it's fine."

There was a long silence between us, and I felt my heart rate quicken. I prayed that Isao couldn't hear it. Then Isao did something that shocked me more than my nerves.

He reached over, and held my flesh hand.

Electrical pulses traveled through my body, but they were the good kind. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as he caressed my small knuckles.

"You never responded."

I gave him a look of confusion. He gazed into my blue and green, mismatched eyes with his dark ones. "About the vow."

I could feel my chest tighten as I swallowed the lump in my throat. I hadn't forgotten his proposal.

_"The promise is that once were older, you and I will be together . . . forever."_

Isao was my best friend. He knows me as well as Father knows me, maybe a little more. Isao was the one that had protected me when Father or Isamu weren't around. Isao got so many referrals for knocking my bullies lights out when they called me names. Isao was my knight in shining armor.

But . . .

Do I really think of Isao that way?

That's the question that would repeat over and over. Do I?

_"This is a question only you can answer."_

Isis' words raced through my mind. When she was here, I had told her about the vow.

_"Wow, this kid's got some balls." Isis said as we gazed out at the ocean. I sat in my wheelchair, staring at her toes wiggling in the wading waters, wishing I could feel the cool sensation of the salty water run between my toes. "It's a bit early to think about marrying . . . how old is he?" "7." I replied._

_Isis busted out laughing, causing my jaw to slack. "I can't believe you're laughing!" I punched her shoulder with my left fist, but it only made her laugh harder. "I don't see anything funny about this! I don't know what to do!" Isis' laughter went down to occasional giggles as she wiped her eyes from invisible tears. _

_Isis sighed as she stared out at the ocean, a distant look in her blue-grey eyes. "In my honest opinion, I think you should wait. I mean, I understand he is very protective of you, shows he loves you, and I understand what you're thinking: this Isao guy is the only guy that has ever taken a leap of faith to actually get to know you, but . . . it's too early to think about marriage, and you don't want to waste your time._

_"Many things can happen until you two are old enough to marry: he could find another girl to fall in love with, you could find that special man . . . There are many more fish in the sea. I don't know. I'm not really used to giving love advice. I'm no 'Love Doctor' or The First Choice a Guy Would Choose To Date.' _

_Isis sighed in slight frustration, running her fingers through her black hair. She seemed really irritated. "Maybe I'm just babbling many excuses, so . . . in actually, this is a question only you can answer."_

I sighed as I gazed back into Isao's eyes, knowing what my decision was.

"I'm sorry, Isao."

Isao had that blank expression on his face and his eyes were covered by his dark blue bangs, but his muscles in his jaw tightened, and his grip on my hand tightened. It slowly started to hurt, but I didn't show it. "Isao, we have a long time to think about staying together, now, I just want us to be best friends. Maybe when were older . . . I'll reconsider."

Isao finally looked into my eyes once again, many emotions flashing in his eyes all at once. Anger, Sadness, and . . . Hope. His grip loosened, mumbling a 'Sorry' as he rubbed my hurting hand lightly. He gave me a small sad smile, and I returned his with my own. I barely saved our friendship.

I remembered my gift, and pushed my blanket back, and saw my metal legs staring straight back at me. I wiggled each toe, and giggled, I was so happy. "Let's test them: make sure they work." Isao said, and I felt giddy. "Okay."

I turned to the edge, my heart slowly hammering in my chest as I stared at the wooden floor a few inches below. I swallowed the lump in my throat, knowing that these first steps will change my life. Isao stood, and held both of my hands. "Ready?" he asked. I closed my eyes and, with my hands gripping Isao's, slowly set each foot slowly on the floor, not feeling the cool touch of the floor, but I stood, unsteadily.

I slowly let go of his hands. "Isao, stand over there." I pointed to the other side of the room. He understood what I wanted to do, and followed my order. I finally had good footing on the floor. My mission: Walk to Isao. It was only a five foot walk to him. I thought I could do it.

I was young, I was foolish to forget that with every gift, there came consequences.

Until I had taken my first step.

I found myself falling to the floor, too petrified to move my flesh and metal hand to block my face, so I kissed the wooden floor. "Alexandra!"

**_Thud!_**

I lay on the floor, staring at Isao, who sprinted to me, and picked up my body bridal style, with wide mismatched eyes. Pain shot through my whole body. I lied in Isao's arms like a baby.

_Baby . . ._

I realized what the problem was.

I was like a baby, trying new things, learning new things. Having to grow stronger to accomplish things. Mentally, _Physically._

My body wasn't strong enough to walk; in fact, I didn't know _how_ to walk.

Isao's voice knocked me out of my bewildered thoughts.

"Mr. Blaze!"


	3. Chapter 3

(**Disclaimer-** I **DO NOT **own One Piece or any One Piece characters, but I do own my OC's and main story plot)

* * *

_It was true._

When I earned this gift, this amazing gift my father discovered, had a bitter consequence tied to it:

I needed to learn how to walk. Isao told Father what had happened while he was in the shop downstairs, and Father had a grim expression on his face; that was how I knew my hypothesis was true.

Father sat at the kitchen table, rubbing his face with his ashy hands as he brooded. I sat across from him, Isao having the courtesy to help me sit in the chair, watching his face, watching the anger and sadness flick in his bright blue eyes. It sort of unnerved me, I wanted him to say something; anything.

He was finally back into reality as he gazed at me. "I'm sorry, Al, I should've known. I mean, I had a feeling . . . your muscles aren't strong enough." He sighed as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. He looked as frustrated as Isis when she gave advice. I reached over with my metal hand, and grasped his hand. He seemed surprised as he looked at me again.

"I can learn . . . I can get stronger." was all I said, giving him a small smile in reassurance. I mean, I learned how to use a wheelchair, I can learn how to walk too . . . right? Father returned my smile with his own, and squeezed my metal hand. "Yeah, you can learn . . . you're going to have to skip more school, and, hopefully, Isao can bring your homework from school."

I felt my face break into a huge grin. NO school! "Okay." I said, quickly, before Father thought otherwise. Father then started busting out laughing. He soon stood up, and stretched, his muscles seemed to flex. I wouldn't be lying if I told you his muscles were bigger than my head. "Well, lets get started then.

* * *

Father and I had started small, with me starting to crawl; Father had said I was lucky that I had stood the first time in my room with Isao. I did feel like a baby, learning how to crawl had seemed easy, Isao showed me how to crawl a few times as a joke. I remember when the first time I started to crawl, I fell on my face. I was glad I was older: it took less time to learn these new things.

Many days later, I had enough muscular strength to crawl around like a pro. Next was standing. It was even more difficult than crawling, and took more time. I had no balance, I had to use the furniture to stand, but it still gave me hope. Father had screwed wooden boards into a small stack, and had me stand on top of it to help stand and help my balance.

The can the inevitable: walking.

I was short as a 6-year-old, so Father was able to hold my hands and help me walk around. He always gave me confident words: "You got this, Al." "You're getting stronger." "Just a little more, and your dream will come true." would always ring in my ears. I remember his voice was calm and soothing, how he would speak to an infant.

Then there was the day.

Isao and Isamu were also there to witness the life-changing event that occurred outside. The sun was mounted high in the clear sky, the gentle breeze sending the aroma of the ocean into our noses. They were standing near Father, who had crouched to my height while Isamu and his son stood. I stood, holding onto the tree for support, slightly afraid that I'll mess up(they seemed so far away), and showing that no matter how much I trained, I won't ever be able to walk.

"Al."

I looked at Father, feeling the doubt slowly wash away when seeing the encouragement in his wise blue eyes. "You can do it." I felt the corners of my mouth turn up, loosening my grip on my anchor. I slowly stood, wobbling a little, but I managed to stand to 3-in-a-half foot height.

I mustered up the little courage I had, and slowly moved my right foot first, then my left. _Right, left, right, left,_ were the words I repeated in my head like a mantra as I was edging closer to Father. I only paid attention to him, not hearing the birds chirp in the sky, the leaves crunch under my feet. Everything in my vision seemed to fade, my only target being my father, who had a growing smile on his face every time I took another wobbly step.

_Left_

_Right_

_Left _

_Right_

_Le-_

I tripped on a rock, falling on my face, kissing the dirt. "Al!" Before they could think about moving, I punched the ground with my metal hand, curled into a fist, as I slowly stood up. Pictures of all the kids laughing at me in school, all the parents gossiping about me behind my back, all the strangers giving me disgusted looks, and then . . . Father, holding my hands as he help me walk, Isamu ruffling my hair like he always did, Isao giving me his rare smile, Isis' smirking face . . .

The discrimination of strangers, and the love from my close friends and family is what had fueled me to keep going, urged me to stand back up when I fall, learn to endure the pain that won't end to fall in my way. I remember standing up, staring into my father's wide and . . . shocked eyes as I kept edging towards him. I had asked him what he saw when he looked at me. He said courage and strong willpower had bloomed in my blue and green depths.

I was closer and closer, and I never realized I had accomplished my goal until I felt his muscular arms wrap around me, causing my arms to wrap around him as best as I could in return. I heard Isamu whopping in the air, and felt his hand ruffle my hair, and saw Isao's small smile, giving me a thumbs-up.

"I'm so proud of you, Alexandra." I heard Father whisper. I looked into his proud and happy eyes before he kissed my cheek, and hugging me again.

That how my life had been for a couple of months, gaining the strength to hold myself, and walk. I also learned to run, and everyone, including myself, were surprised to see how fast I was. I was happy, for the first time in a long time, finally proud of myself that I had accomplished and he fact my wish had finally came true. Officially. I felt . . .

_Normal._

When I had thought my streak of bad luck had ended, when I had actually thought I would know what it would be like to feel normal . . .

Let's just say . . . I was foolish to think I would actually be normal.

* * *

"You're going to be fine, Al." I stood in the middle of father's blacksmith shop, fidgeting with my new dress: I recall it being light blue, had short, fluffy white sleeves, and a white sash tied around the waist. I can't remember if I wore new white shoes or light brown boots that day. Father had taught me to braid my bright red hair, earning laughs and jokes from Isamu.

I had my new brown pack on my back, hold my school books, and homework, waiting for Isao to come over and walk with me to school.

"Hey, hey!" Isamu said as he and his son strolled in, the front bells singing as they came. "Come on, Al." Isao said but I was stopped by Isamu. He crouched down, but he still towered over me, and he gave me a small smile. "I'm so proud. You're growing up." He gave me a large hug, letting out fake cries. "You're growing up too FAST!" I giggled at Isamu, but Isao rolled his dark blue eyes at his father's childish behavior.

"But, seriously . . ." Isamu looked at me with his violet eyes, a small smile on his face. "You have a good day at school." He ruffled my hair. Before we walked out, Isamu gave Isao a large hug too, earning a large blush cover Isao's face, and him saying, "STOP, DAD, YOU'RE EMBARASSING ME!"

The roads were surprisingly empty, which I was slightly relieved, but I still felt vulnerable. The pebbles cracked under our shoes, my heart seemed to pound faster as Isao and I saw the death trap called school. It was a small white building, having a bell tower on the roof, and green grass grow around the building. The forest grew near the area, filled with endless trees, and exotic creatures like deer and bears.

I saw my classmates playing on the playground in the front of the school, girls playing Ring-Around-The-Rosie or hopscotch while the boys played kickball or football. School hadn't started yet. I slowed my pace to a stop, too petrified to walk the rest of the way, wanting nothing more than to run home. Isao walked a few more paces before he realized I stopped.

He turned to me with slight confusion until he saw the frightened expression on my face. He came over. "What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't answer, still staring at the kids who have bullied me. "Al . . ." Isao reached over and grabbed my flesh hand. "You'll be okay, I'll be there with you."

I saw the sincerity in his dark blue eyes and I gripped his hand. "Okay." I said before we were off, heading closer. We finally made it to the green lawn of the school when a boy with short chocolate brown hair and grey eyes, James Opac, finally saw us, and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god . . ." I heard a girl with long blonde pigtails and green eyes, Aurora Daniels, say to her friend, who had long orange hair and brown eyes, Marnie Flitwick.

Each kid slowly stopped their activities to stare at me, examine me, and I slowly slinked behind Isao. Isao felt my distress. With his free hand he started to wipe his face. "Hey, is there something on our faces?!" he called a bit too loudly, glaring at our classmates. Before a child had said anything, the silver bell in the bell tower rang, and coming out of the school was Ms. Mami.

Her name in Japanese means 'True Beauty' and her looks were that of true beauty. Her long light blonde hair, and warm brown eyes, unblemished porcelain skin, Ms. Mami was the definition of true beauty, inside and out. She was one of the few who cared about me as well.

"Children, it's time for class." she said, and they all rushed inside, a couple pushing others out of the way to gain entrance. Isao walked in front of me, giving Ms. Mami a small nod, before disappearing inside. "Alexandra." I stopped at the doorway, and turned to gaze at Ms. Mami's smiling face. "Glad to have you back." I gave her a small smile in return as we both came inside.

Ms. Mami strolled to her desk up front near the chalk board. I felt every gaze, except for Ms. Mami, writing today's lesson on the board, follow my every move as I sat in the small row, next to Isao, who let me sit closer to the windows. "Okay, class, I hope you're all ready to learn, today. We will be-" I felt someone behind me poke my head with their pencil. I turned to look at them: Fiona Foster and George Adams, stare at the teacher, as if they hadn't done anything.

I was thoroughly confused. I thought that finally having legs and an arm would stop the madness. Fiona finally spared a glance at me. Her black hair reached to her shoulders, her brown eyes glaring into my own mismatched ones, freckles dancing across her nose.

"What are you looking at, _freak_?" she spat at me, and I was too shocked to say a word. I slowly turned around, catching the glare Isao sent Fiona. "Just to warn you, I'm not afraid to hit a girl." Isao threatened at Fiona, who's face turned white, causing her freckles to stand out more. I tried to pay attention to the math lesson, counting the sides of the shapes Ms. Mami drew with the stark white chalk, when I felt the poking on the back of my skull.

Irritated, but able to hide it, I turned around in my seat, seeing Fiona staring at the board again. Fiona glared at me again. "Quit staring at me, freak." "Please stop poking me." I said politely, hiding the irritation growing inside me.

Fiona smirked at me as I turned around again. I saw Isao's hand clenched around his pencil, his fist slightly shaking as he glared at his desk. I placed my hand on his hand, and my touch seemed to visibly calm him. I gave him a small reassuring smile, as we soon saw Billy Trescott, a plump tan boy stand up, answering Ms. Mami's answer.

"The square has 4 sides." he said, and Ms. Mami smiled at him in acknowledgement, causing his chubby cheeks turn pink. "Correct." she said, and he finally sat down. I felt the jabbing pokes on my skull again as Ms. Mami erased the square, but before I could react, Isao jumped into action.

He grabbed Fiona's pink pencil, her name written in cursive as it's main design, and in front of Fiona's face, he snapped her pencil in half. He threw the broken pencil out through one of the open windows, glaring into Fiona's slightly fearful eyes. "That pencil won't be the only thing snapped in half if you keep messing with her." he warned. Fiona had tears welling in her eyes as he turned around.

I could here Fiona's violet dress ruffle as she stood. "Ms. Mami, Alexandra and Isao are disrupting me from learning!" Ms. Mami stopped talking, and gazed at Fiona, slight irritation in her eyes. "Well, Miss Fiona, you are disrupting the whole class from learning, and you are disrupting me from teaching the class. So, if you may, sit down, and remember to raise your hand when you speak."

Fiona glared at Ms. Mami before plopping in her seat. "Oh, and Miss Fiona; pencils are for writing, not for poking people on the back of their heads." Ms. Mami declared as she began to teach the class another way to add.

* * *

Besides the Fiona-Fiasco, no one bothered me, more like staring at my metal limbs as Isao walked me home. It was silent for half of the walk, and I thought about the day, more specifically Isao. He was his usual self, defending me although he didn't need to: I was too used to kids like that. It made me grateful that there were some nice people God blew his breath into: Ms. Mami, Isamu, Father . . . _Isao_.

I still thought about his vow, and my answer I gave him. Was it the right decision? It feels like the right one. Do I change my mind?

_. . . I don't know._

Isao was probably the only boy that would like me, but . . . it felt wrong to say I liked him in that way, as if I was lying. I do love Isao, but . . . not in that way, and I'm not about to use Isao like that, ever. It's bad enough he has to protect me from the school kids every day.

Isao was more like a brother to me, right now, but maybe . . . my feelings will change in the future. Right now, I'm perfectly content with loving Isao like a brother. As we walked towards Father's shop, I grabbed Isao's hand. His eyes held surprise, but a small smile formed on his emotionless face, giving my hand a gentle squeeze as we walked the rest of the way together.

* * *

I remember Isao was sick on the fateful day.

It was November, and due to the freezing weather, Isao caught a cold. I remember Isamu walking into the store by himself that day, a large wool coat around his tall, lanky form, fur boots, a large scarf wrapped around his neck like a coiling snake, and a warm hat to cover his white hair.

"Sorry, Al, Isao got stuck with a cold." were his first words, causing my blood to grow cold. "Father seemed to walk in at the precise moment Isamu said these words. "Al," I turned to Father. "Want me to take you to school?" he asked. I felt nervous about saying 'yes', I didn't want to bother his work. "I-If that's alright with you . . ."

Father smiled, as he untied the ash-covered apron wrapped around his waist. "Okay, wait a moment . . ." He jogged upstairs, going to grab his coat, his large boots heard from downstairs. Isamu and I were quiet, not knowing what to say to each other, until Isamu finally spoke.

"I want you to be careful, Alexandra . . ." I was shocked to see his face was serious, his violet eyes steely as he peeled off his coat, hat, and scarf, setting them on the counter. "Why?" I asked, curiosity eating inside me. Isao's father gazed into my blue and green eyes, and finally sighed.

"I feel . . . something's gonna happen. I know this may sound odd, but I had a dream, no, . . . a nightmare. I saw so much blood, Alexandra . . . and you were involved somehow, I'm not sure if that was your blood or . . ." Isamu's sentence trailed off and the silence was thick between us. Some wouldn't believe any of that mumbo-jumbo, but coming out of Isamu's mouth, a man usually carefree, and full of life . . .

I believed him.

"Okay."

Isamu seemed surprised, but a huge grin grew on his face, and he ruffled my red hair, which was in a new braid. "Thanks, and if anything happens, just come home." I nodded my head as Father came back, his brown coat buttoned on him.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded my head, as Father and I strolled out the store, the ringing bells echo in my ears. The snow crunched under our boots, and Isamu's words echoed in my head.

_"I feel . . . something's gonna happen."_

On this day, I was right when believing Isamu. This day was a day that had changed my life.

_**Forever.**_


End file.
